onceuponatimefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Érase una vez - Segunda temporada: Banda sonora original para TV
Érase una vez - Segunda temporada: Banda sonora original para TV '(Once Upon a Time - Season Two: Original Television Soundtrack) es una banda sonora oficial para la segunda temporada de ''Érase una vez. Está compuesta por veinticinco canciones que aparecieron en varios episodios de la serie a lo largo de esta temporada. Siete de estas canciones pertenecen a los últimos ocho capítulos de la primera temporada. Esta banda sonora fue compuesta y producida por el compositor de la serie Mark Isham y salió a la venta el 13 de agosto de 2013. A diferencia de la banda sonora de la primera temporada, solo se ha publicado una carátula, usando la imagen promocional de Emma para la segunda temporada. Impresiones 'Érase una vez - Segunda temporada: Banda sonora original para TV ''continúa el trabajo iniciado con la banda sonora de la primera temporada. En esta segunda temporada, el compositor Mark Isham tomó los conceptos musicales que había establecido en la primera temporada y los entrelazó con los siempre crecientes mundos mágicos (y no mágicos). Nuevos temas para nuevos personajes, una nueva lengua musical para el 'Storybrooke post-maleficio' y más mezclas entre los diferentes reinos llevan a una amplia partitura. Y para completar este nuevo volumen, el estreno del breve, aunque potente tema principal. Esta temporada nos recoge donde la primera nos dejó: el maleficio se ha roto, la magia ha llegado y ahora los personajes de cuentos exiliados deben lidiar con una avalancha de recuerdos de su vida en el mundo mágico que se enfrentan a su nueva realidad. Antiguas lealtades serán puestas a prueba, nuevos héroes emergerán y vengativos villanos causarán estragos...' ''ABC Music Lounge, publicado el 13 de agosto de 2013 a las 12:10. Álbum El álbum'' Érase una vez - Segunda temporada: Banda sonora original para TV'' '''(Once Upon a Time - Season Two: Original Television Soundtrack) fue publicado el 13 de agosto de 2013 por Intrada Records, que anteriormente había puesto en venta el álbum de la primera temporada. Las veinticinco canciones que lo componen están escritas y dirigidas por Mark Isham y su duración es de 64 minutos aprox. Las canciones 'Amor verdadero', 'Magia', 'Descubriendo a Jefferson', 'Ruby y la Abuelita', 'Un chico real', 'El laberinto' y 'El amor verdadero de Regina' pertenecen a los últimos ocho episodios de la segunda temporada. # La bella durmiente (Sleeping Beauty) # Amor verdadero (True Love) # Magia (Magic) # Somos ambos (We are Both) # Descubriendo a Jefferson (Meet the Jefferson) # Ruby y la Abuelita (Ruby and Granny) # Un chico real (A Real Boy) # El laberinto (The Hedge Maze) # El amor verdadero de Regina (Regina's True Love) # Reencuentros en Storybrooke (Storybrooke Reunions) # Los duelistas (The Duelist) # La señora Jack (The Lady Jack) # En la habitación en llamas (In a Burning Room) # Tallahassee (Tallahaseee) # ¡Ciencia! (Science!) # ¡A Nunca Jamás! (To Neverland!) # El vals de Cora (Cora's Waltz) # Blancanieves en negro (Snowhite in Black) # Cómo se hace la magia (How Magic is Made) # Un día perfecto tras otro (One Perfect Day after Another) # Bae y la sombra (Bae and the Shadow) # Tamara muestra sus verdaderas intenciones (Tamara Shows her True Colors) # La aventura comienza (The Adventure Begins) # Tema principal (Main Title) Referencias * http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Once_Upon_a_Time:_Season_Two_Soundtrack * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Once_Upon_a_Time_(season_2)#Soundtrack * http://abc.go.com/music-lounge/blogs/soundtracks/once-upon-a-time-soundtrack-2 Categoría:Banda sonora